


The Thump from the Drawing Room

by CassandraStarflower



Series: the Seven One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood, Gen, Kinda old, Song Reference, dumping stories on here, if you couldn't tell I'm just going through my drive, injuries, kinda graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: There was a thump from upstairs as the Order ate dinner.





	The Thump from the Drawing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Probably confusing.

There was a thump from upstairs as the Order ate dinner.

“What was that?” Asked Hermione.

Moody got up, drawing his wand, and then everyone got up, drawing wands. They headed upstairs, where they saw two teenagers. One was a boy with curly dark hair, who was trying to sit up. He had blood on his arm, and was holding it at an awkward angle, like it was hurting him.

The girl had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, and there was blood in her hair and on her leg. 

The boy groaned. “What the heck? Where are we?”

The girl sat up, crying out. “What about the others?”

Then they both spotted the wizards. 

“Who…” started the girl with kaleidoscope eyes. 

“Who are you?” Snarled Moody.

“My name is Leo, and this lovely lady is Piper. Ow! Geez, Pipes, violent!” Cried the boy, rubbing his uninjured arm. 

Moody growled, “What are you doing here? How did you get in here?”

“Well…” started Piper, “We don’t actually know. We were fighting-” she stopped, narrowing her eyes at them, then gasped. “Oh gods, the others. What happened to them?”

Leo shrugged, then winced. He glanced down at his arm, somehow not horrified by the wound. The gash sliced across his upper arm, and his sleeve was torn. It was bleeding, and the edges were ragged.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at Moody. “They’re only children, maybe a little older than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And they’re hurt.”

Moody sighed. “Fine.”

“Um…” Leo started. “Do you know the quickest way to Long Island, New York?”

Mrs. Weasley snapped, “You are not going anywhere with that arm! And you, are not going anywhere with that leg!”

“Oh, this?” Asked Leo, gesturing to the wound. “This is nothing.” 

Mrs. Weasley spluttered incoherently.

“It’s true,” said Piper innocently. “He  _ died  _ once.”

“Died?” Everyone said simultaneously.

“Blew up,” shrugged Leo. 

Mrs. Weasley looked near apoplectic. She pulled out her wand and headed towards him, causing him to flinch back. He shook his head, then reached into his empty tool belt. 

Leo pulled out a bottle of something, then clumsily uncapped it, before pouring a small amount onto the wound. It began to slowly close. He pulled out some bandages and wrapped the gash up. 

He turned toward Piper. “Here.” He handed her the bottle, and she dealt with her leg wound. 

“What on earth…” Everyone was staring. 

The shadows in a corner of the room rippled, and a boy stepped out. “Ah.”

“Nico!” Exclaimed Piper. 

The two got up and headed over. “Is everyone okay?” Asked Leo. The boy nodded, then grabbed their arms and stepped into the shadows, leaving a very confused Order of the Phoenix.


End file.
